


The Warmth of Home

by gsaiyn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i feel like i could have done something better but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsaiyn/pseuds/gsaiyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Warmth</p>
<p>Lance missed the ocean and it's cold waters yet everything warm reminds him of happy memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth of Home

Lance stood leaning over the edge of the promenade's railing. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as he felt the mist coming off the ocean hit his face. He didn't seem to mind the rain pelting his back; It felt nice to him, relaxing, even. Wind pushed his jacket off his sides and lifted his shirt up his abdomen, exposing soft, tender skin to the cold air. He didn't bother fixing his clothes, just shifted his weight onto the other foot and looked out at the expansive ocean over the horizon. He took note of every crashing wave and dark cloud rolling overhead. He took note of how the trees furiously swayed in the wind and how the local wild life took shelter from the worsening storm. He never once took note of how soaked he had become and blatantly ignored the fact staying out in this weather would get him sick.

A hand sat itself on his shoulder and trailed down his arm to intertwine with his hand. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold," a voice said to him through the wind. He didn't resist as Hunk pulled him closer under the umbrella he was now holding over the two of them. Lance leaned gently against Hunk as the two of them walked and lazily kept his arm around Hunk's lower back. While Lance enjoyed sitting around in the colder weather, he loved being in Hunk's warm presence more. 

Against the cold air and rain, Hunk's warmth to Lance felt like he was sitting in front of a fireplace after a cold shower in the middle of winter.

Once they got inside, Lance took off his jacket and left it to hang on the coat rack and drip on the floor. He stripped off his soaked-through-and-through tee as he made his way down the hall to the bathroom for a hot shower. He attempted to track as little water as possible, but to no avail. Once in the shower, he let the blistering hot water hit his back and fall while he got lost in thought. It was a little too hot for comfort, but he needed it for how cold he had become from the rain.

Against his cold skin, the hot water to lance felt like he was poking around a little too close to a bonfire in the middle of a summer afternoon; Hunk telling him to be careful so he doesn't burn himself.

He draped a towel over his head as he rummaged through drawers looking for the hairdryer. He didn't spend much time drying his hair; Just long enough that it wasn't terribly soaked. After getting dressed, he went back out into the hall to dry up the puddle of water he tracked through the house only to find the hallway already cleaned up. Lance lazily smiled and shook his head at the image of Hunk cleaning up after him as if he were a little kid again.

He made his way back to the room he and Hunk shared. Lance threw his towels into the hamper before crawling under the covers next to Hunk. He couldn't resist planting a small kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before resting his head against the cool pillow and closing his eyes. 

Hunk rolled over in his sleep and draped an arm around Lance's waist. He pulled lance a little closer to him, but not by much. Lance hadn't fallen asleep yet and opened an eye to see what was going on. A smile played at the corner of his eyes to see Hunk's arm around him. He scooted back into Hunk's arms as much as he could without disturbing the boy's slumber. Lance fell asleep to Hunk's warm, rhythmic breathing.

The warmth they shared under the blanket reminded Lance of summer days. How the sun would beat down on them with a breeze cooling their skin for short moments. It was a good kind of warm. It felt safe. It felt like home.


End file.
